


Non era previsto

by NemracEroif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemracEroif/pseuds/NemracEroif
Summary: Tyler Hoechlin si imbatte per caso in "nuovo" Dylan  O'Brien, suo ex collega. Per la prima volta  lo vede sotto una luce diversa e questo cambierà le cose soprattutto quando i due si incontrano.





	1. Cinema tickets

**Author's Note:**

> È la mia prima fanfiction, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio e questo è stato il risultato. Spero che vi piaccia!

Tyler's Pov 

 

Io non avevo nessuna voglia di uscire quella sera.  
Erano stati i miei amici a convincermi che rimanere a casa per l'ennesima volta fosse noioso e che una semplice uscita al cinema non poteva che farmi bene e quindi, principalmente per farli smettere di assillarmi, avevo acconsentito.  
Non mi ero neanche interessato di quale film avremmo visto e rimasi piuttosto sorpreso quando, arrivati al bancone del cinema, sentii i miei amici dire "cinque biglietti per American Assassin, grazie."  
American Assassin era il nuovo film di Dylan, questo lo sapevo bene.  
Qualche settimana prima mi aveva scritto un messaggio per ricordarmi che sarebbe uscito nelle sale di lì a poco e che gli avrebbe fatto piacere sapere cosa ne pensavo.  
Il punto era che stavo attraversando un momento della mia vita molto confuso in cui faticavo a riconoscermi. Mi ero reso conto che, forse anche spinto dal mio lavoro di attore, non avevo mai sviluppato completamente una mia identità e non sapevo esattemente chi fossi. Insomma in un periodo così complicato avevo dimenticato dell'uscita del film di Dylan e mi sentii sollevato perchè ero sicuro che il suo film sarebbe stato molto più bello delle oscenità che erano soliti vedere i miei compagni al cinema.  
Presi i pop-corn e seduti comodamente nelle nostre poltroncine aspettavamo che le luci si spegnessero.  
Il film cominciò ed io scoprii che Dylan non era affatto come lo ricordavo. Quando girammo l'ultima stagione di Teen Wolf era certamente diverso dalle precedenti eppure continuava ad essere molto simile al personaggio di Styles.  
Il Dylan in questo film invece, era completamente diverso. Certamente dovuto al ruolo che avrebbe dovuto interpretare si era allenato molto e adesso era forte e muscoloso quasi quanto me. Inoltre era molto strano vederlo con la barba lunga, cosa che gli stava benissimo.  
Come avevo immaginato la sua intrerpretazione era eccezionale, riusciva a sembrare un duro e un combattente senza problemi e mentre io continuavo a ricordarlo come un ragazzino lui era cresciuto così tanto.  
Quando il film finì tutti i miei amici erano d'accordo con me nel pensare che fosse stato molto interessante e ben fatto.  
Andammo in un pub lì vicino e dopo qualche giro di birre decisi di tornare a casa. 

E così mi ritrovai nel letto cercando di addormentarmi e fallendo miseramente. La mia mente, come ogni volta, iniziò a fare giri immensi e a passare in rassegna tutti i fatti della giornata. Arrivai quindi a pensare al film che avevo visto al cinema e, ovviamente, a Dylan.  
Dopo essermi girato e rigirato fra le lenzuola per l'ennesima volta decisi di prendere il telefono e scrivergli.  
"Ei, come va? Stasera ho visto il tuo film, complimenti davvero! Mi è piaciuto molto."  
Erano quasi le 2 del mattino quindi pensai che mi avrebbe risposto la mattina seguente e invece dopo pochi minuti ecco la notifica.  
"Tayler! Grazie mille, per me vale molto la tua opinione. Ti va se un giorno di questi ci vediamo?".  
Questo non lo avevo assolutamente programmato. Non era affatto da lui prendere questo tipo di iniziative, neanche con gli amici.  
Che il suo personaggio avesse messo radici nell'attore? Molto spesso capitava.  
Senza pensarci troppo, e ricordando le parole dei miei amici che mi spronavano ad uscire di più, gli scrissi che mi avrebbe fatto molto piacere.  
Ci accordammo per due giorni dopo in un bar a metà strada fra la zona della città in cui abitavo io e quella in cui abitava lui.  
Misi il telefono in modalità aerea e mi convisi che dovevo dormire.  
Eppure adesso mi passavano per la mente l'ultima volta che l'avevo visto, la prima volta che l'avevo visto, le scene che avevamo registrato insieme e tutte le volte in cui con la sua spontaneità mi aveva fatto ridere. Poi pensai alla versione che avevo conosciuto quella sera. La versione muscolosa, senza scrupoli, quella da cattivo ragazzo e subito sentii la mia intimità premere contro i miei boxer.  
Era un lato di me che avevo accettato da poco, che poco conoscevo e forse la causa di quel periodo di confusione che attraversavo.  
Difatti rimasi sorpreso anche io quando col pensare alle scene del film in cui Dylan si mostrava così virile il mio desiderio aumentava.  
Non potei fare altro che soddisfarmi e abbassare i boxer il tanto necessario per impugnare il mio membro e iniziare a massaggiarlo lentamente.  
Immaginavo nient'altro che Dylan con i suoi muscoli e il suo fare minaccioso e mi eccitavo ancora di più.  
Iniziai ad ansimare e a sussurrare il suo nome e aumentai la velocità della mia mano di conseguenza.  
Movimenti regolari che accelleravano a Dylan che mi baciava, Dylan che mi spogliava, Dylan che mi leccava.  
Ero pieno di piacere quando arrivai ad immaginare Dylan che mi supplicava di farlo suo e con quell'immagine nella mia mente venni nella mia mano con un grande senso di smarrimento e nessun senso di vergogna.  
Forse per una volta nella mia vita avevo capito cosa volevo, era stato il mio stesso corpo ad indicarmi la strada, e mentre in cuor mio desideravo che tutto ciò che avevo immaginato si potesse realizzare avevo troppa paura di sperarlo.


	2. Coffee

Dylan's pov

 

Il messaggio di Tyler mi aveva lasciato alquanto sorpreso.   
In fondo desideravo che accadesse qualcosa di simile ma non immaginavo che sarebbe successo davvero.   
Tyler era sempre stato molto riservato persino con i suoi amici, la sua discrezione era come un muro che non gli permetteva di aprirsi eccetto che in rari momenti.  
Forse anche per questo motivo mi era sembrato strano che alle 2 del mattino si fosse preso la briga di farmi sapere che il mio film gli era piaciuto.   
Avevo colto subito l'occasione per invitarlo a bere qualcosa e lui, ancora faticavo a rendermene conto, aveva accettato senza inventare scuse come altri impegni o malanni.   
Riuscivo ad immaginare senza fatica lo stupore sul suo volto ombroso alla mia proposta. In effetti, lo notavo io stesso, non ero solito comportarmi in modo così sfacciato.   
Era solo un caffè e noi solo due amici di vecchia data, ex colleghi, eppure un anno fa non mi sarei mai comportato così.   
Ero sempre stato quello timido, quello divertente ma impacciato e avevo imparato, grazie alla mia goffaggine, che era meglio non prendere iniziative di nessun tipo, mai.  
Le cose erano cambiate qualche mese prima quando fui ingaggiato per il ruolo da protagonista di American Assassin.   
Iniziai un duro lavoro sul mio corpo a cui veniva richiesto di diventare quasi il doppio di quella che era sempre stata la mia esile figura e quello che ne venne fuori non era un cambiamento esclusivamente fisico.  
Avevo finalmente aquisito sicurezza e perso, non in tutto ma in gran parte, la mia maldestria. Interpretare un ruolo così coraggioso, diabolico e a tratti violento mi aveva cambiato molto, più di quanto potessi immaginare.   
Forse Tyler credeva che io fossi ancora un ragazzino, quello che riusciva ad interpretare il ruolo di Styles con estrema facilità in quanto identico a lui per impacciatezza.   
Questa era la mia opportunità per dimostrargli di essere cambiato, di possedere un lato da duro come quello che mostrava sempre lui e forse, anche la mia opportunità di conquistarlo. 

Avevo suggerito, per il nostro incontro, un bar molto discreto dove due personalità celebri come le nostre avrebbero potuto chiacchierare senza nessun disturbo o indiscrezione. Erano passati due giorni in cui non avevo fatto altro che pensare a come sarebbe stato il suo sguardo cupo quando mi avrebbe visto, a come sarebbe stato bello chiacchierare con lui come facevamo una volta e ad un'infinità di dettagli che continuavano a saltarmi in testa.  
Mi preparai di tutto punto nonostante volessi mantenere l'aria di chi non ha affatto passato gli ultimi due giorni ad immaginare ogni possibile dialogo o scenario.   
Scelsi un semplice maglioncino beige e dei jeans, non troppo pettinato ma non troppo spettinato, senza sorriso da ebete ma senza broncio infastidito e andai.   
Arrivai, come da mio programma, 15 minuti prima dell'appuntamento che avevamo fissato.   
Cominciai a sedermi e non ordinai nulla quando la cameriera mi chiese se desiderassi qualcosa, "sto aspettando qualcuno" dissi. "E che qualcuno" pensai.   
17 minuti dopo Tyler era in ritardo di due minuti e la mia gamba non smetteva di saltellare sul piede.   
Con 10 minuti di ritardo Tyler arrivò e, come c'era da aspettarsi, il mio cuore perse un battito.   
Sentii semplicemente la sua mano che si poggiava sulla mia spalla e la sua voce profonda dire "Dylan! Scusa per il ritardo, il solito traffico..." un sorriso appena accennato sul volto.  
Mi alzai ed esibii a mia volta il sorriso migliore che avessi da offrire, assolutamente nullo in confronto al suo.   
Non avevo dimenticato che fosse quel tanto più alto di me che gli conferiva un'aria affascinante e protettiva e la sua forma come al solito perfetta e muscolosa ancora mi faceva uno strano effetto.   
La scia di profumo e pulito che portava con sè quasi mi costò un altro battito. "Ciao! Non preoccuparti, sono appena arrivato."  
Ordinammo due caffè, il suo macchiato. Mi raccontò le sue opinioni sul film che avevo registrato, tutte positive.   
Gli chiesi cosa stesse facendo adesso e lui mi disse che si era preso del tempo per pensare, voleva stare lontano dai riflettori per un periodo e concentrarsi su se stesso.   
Forse aveva finalmente capito di essere gay, sperai ma non troppo a voce alta nella mia mente.   
Mi chiese quali progetti avessi per il momento e io gli risposi che non avevo pianificato nulla, che ci sarebbero stati altri due film di American Assassin ma che non avremmo cominciato a girare che fra un anno.  
Notai che qualcosa non andava quando per la quindicesima volta nello stesso minuto guardò in basso.  
Feci finta di niente sperando che fosse solo una mia impressione e continuammo a sorseggiare il nostro caffè e parlare di noi.   
Avrei voluto chiedergli se si stesse frequentando con qualcuno principalmente per usare il tono malizioso che solo da poco avevo scoperto di possedere ma aveva messo abbastanza in chiaro di essere solo quindi mi limitai a chiedergli se fosse rimasto in contatto con gli altri ragazzi del cast e lui si limitò a rispondere che dopo il matrimonio di Colton e Jeff non li aveva visti nè tantomeno sentiti.   
Qualcosa davvero non andava.   
Conoscevo Tyler, lo conoscevo meglio di quanto lui credesse. Ero abituato al suo fare distaccato, alla sua riservatezza, eppure questo non aveva a che fare con quello che avevo davanti. Pensai cosa avessi potuto dire di sbagliato ma nulla mi sembrava tanto da provocare quella reazione.   
Era come fuori posto, troppo confuso per comportarsi normalmente eppure... confuso da cosa? Perchè?  
Mi aspettavo che da un momento all'altro avrebbe preso il telefono e finto un impegno che aveva dimenticato o un'emergenza improvvisa invece lui rimaneva seduto a guardare la sua tazza di caffè fumante, senza dire nulla. Il suo bellissimo viso non traspariva nulla, i suoi occhi blu leggermente socchiusi e le sopracciglia foltissime corrucciate.  
Per quanto avessi desiderato quell'incontro con lui e non avessi idea di cosa gli stesse accadendo non avevo intenzione di costringerlo a rimanere in una situzione scomoda più del dovuto.  
Finii in fretta il mio caffè e mi alzai dal tavolo. Concentrai tutta la forza che non avevo per dire "Mi ha fatto piacere vederti ma ora devo proprio andare, ci sentiamo."  
Cercai di non sembrare arrabbiato e di non caricare la mia voce di rancore.   
Per un secondo vidi un profondo stupore sul suo viso, poi dispiacere ed infine rassegnazione. Forse anche lui aveva capito che era meglio mettere fine a quello che sembrava tutto fuorchè un incontro piacevole.  
"D'accordo, ci sentiamo" aveva risposto con il tono più neutro che avesse.   
Uscendo pagai i nostri caffè e camminai più velocemente che potevo via da quel posto.


	3. Reversed coffee

Tyler's pov

 

Dopo un'intera notte in bianco controllai per l'ennesima volta l'orario sul display del cellulare.   
Le 6 e 40. Non avevo chiuso occhio neanche per qualche minuto eppure non sentivo la stanchezza, non sentivo nulla a pensarci bene.   
Ero semplicemente triste come qualcuno che aveva avuto un'occasione e se l'era lasciata scappare.   
Avevo passato due giorni a prepararmi mentalmente per quando avrei visto Dylan.   
Due interi giorni ad immaginarci seduti ad un tavolino, due giorni ad immaginare le cose che avrei potuto chiedergli, la reazione che mi avrebbe provocato quando l'avrei visto. E invece quando arrivai davanti la porta del bar e lo vidi seduto lì ad aspettarmi mi bloccai e rimasi impietrito, incapace di muovere un muscolo.  
Ci vollero 10 minuti buoni prima che riuscissi a prendere coraggio e mascherarmi col sorriso più disinvolto facendo finta di non essere elettrizzato da quella situazione.   
Lo salutai con un sorriso, il migliore che riuscii ad improvvisare, e una carezza sulla spalla. Lui si alzò per salutarmi e il suo odore mi invase le narici destabilizzandomi per qualche attimo. Iniziò a parlare, forse a farmi qualche domanda su come stavo, su come andava la mia vita, sinceramente non ricordo.   
Molto probabilmente la mia faccia sembrava quella di un idiota perchè non riuscivo a concentrarmi su quello che mi diceva, ero troppo distratto.   
Mi chiesi se almeno si rendesse conto di essere così seducente.   
Era seduto ed intento a sorseggiare il suo caffè e parlare, davvero non so di cosa, e riusciva ad incantarmi a tal punto che per evitare di fare una figura davvero pessima e rimanere con la bocca spalancata o anche peggio, mi costrinsi a guardare in basso in cerca di una distrazione.   
Solo così riuscii a seguirlo nei suoi discorsi e a rispondere ad un paio di domande sulla mia vita ed i miei progetti chiedendo a mia volta come gli andassero le cose.   
Eppure ogni volta che alzavo lo sguardo ed incrociavo i suoi occhi caramello qualcosa dentro di me si allarmava.   
Allora provavo a guardare altro e finivo per esaminare i suoi capelli immaginando come sarebbe stato accarezzarli.  
Mi concentravo sul suo viso e finivo per immaginarmi a baciarlo.   
Guardavo il suo maglioncino e desideravo strapparglielo via.   
La sua leggera barba mi ricordava il personaggio interpretato in American Assassin e il modo in cui parlava, rimanendo serio, la sua postura composta facevano pensare che nulla era rimasto del Dylan che ricordavo.   
Quando mi ripresi dall'intrigante movimento degli angoli della sua bocca mi resi conto che mi aveva chiesto dei ragazzi del cast e per paura di essere colto all'improvviso risposi in fretta, forse troppo in fretta, che non li avevo più sentiti.   
Decisi che era troppo pericoloso continuare a fissarlo in quel modo, chissà quale aria confusa dovevo avere.   
Stavo rovinando quel momento e lo sapevo ma non riuscivo a concentrarmi e lui non era di aiuto.   
All'improvviso la sua espressione cambiò radicalmente e il suo leggero sorriso svanì.   
In un sorso bevve tutto il suo caffè e in un attimo era già all'impiedi pronto ad andarsene. Successe così in fretta che non trovai il coraggio di dirgli che mi comportavo in quel modo insulso perchè era la sua aurea irresistibile a farmi perdere le idee che mi ero fatto su quell'appuntamento rimuginandoci per due giorni.   
Lo vidi camminare verso l'uscita, pagare i due caffè ed uscire a passo svelto e non riuscii a muovere un dito per fermarlo. Ero davvero uno stupido.   
Avevo passato la notte a domandarmi perchè mi fossi comportato in quel modo. Non riuscivo a capire come fosse possibile che Dylan, lo stesso ragazzo che conoscevo da anni, mi avesse fatto quell'effetto. In mia difesa, mi dicevo, era molto cambiato.   
Questo però non spiegava la mia attrazione verso di lui. Certo, da qualche tempo avevo messo in discussione le mie certezze sul mio orientamento sessuale e quello era il motivo per cui stavo attraversando una fase di smarrimento.   
Il caso aveva voluto che negli ultimi due giorni non avessi avuto nessun genere di dubbio se non che tipo di effusioni mi sarebbe piaciuto di più sperimentare e, ovviamente, la risposta era tutte. Inolte il mio corpo mi lanciava chiari segnali di cosa desiderasse e ignorarli era quanto mai impossibile.   
L'insieme di queste situazioni mi portò alla conclusione di essere attratto da Dylan irrimediabilmente.   
Il passo successivo fu chiedersi se anche lui provasse quello che io stavo sperimentando per la prima volta. Non avevo mai sentito parlare delle sue relazioni sentimentali o forse non avevo prestato loro abbastanza attenzione, cosa di cui in quel momento mi pentivo. Di certo con me era sempre stato molto amichevole e lavorare insieme per così tanto tempo aveva rafforzato il nostro rapporto d'amicizia. Era stato lui però a chiedermi di vederci e questo mi concedeva un minimo di speranza.   
Quali che fossero le sue intenzioni, in ogni caso, mi ero comportato male e gli dovevo delle scuse.   
Ripensando al modo in cui era andato via mi pareva chiaro che fosse turbato e che la causa di quel turbamento fosse la mia condotta ambigua.   
Decisi che gli avrei scritto in mattinata.  
Messo in ordine il caos che questa situazione aveva originato nella mia testa riuscii a riposare per un paio d'ore svegliandomi con il pensiero di scrivegli subito.  
Presi il telefono e digitai "Ciao. Volevo scusarmi per il mio comportamento di ieri. Posso rimediare?" Rilessi quelle parole ancora e ancora fino a quando non mi sembrarono appropiate per mostrarmi interessato ma senza eccedere nel caso mi fossi sbagliato sulle sue intenzioni.   
Inviai.   
Un minuto dopo arrivò la notifica. "Passa a casa mia stasera, ti aspetto."   
Una scarica da 1000 volt avrebbe fatto meno effetto.


	4. Welcome

Dylan's pov 

 

Aspettavo con ansia il suono del campanello.   
Erano quasi le 20 e Tyler sarebbe arrivato a minuti. Ero stato davvero felice di ricevere il suo messaggio di scuse, non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a quella sera.   
Avevo paura di averlo spaventato con il mio interesse verso di lui e che non si aspettasse attenzioni di quel tipo invece quel messaggio mi aveva spinto a credere che anche lui infondo provasse qualcosa per me. Avevo inoltre immaginato, ad essere sincero, che il suo comportamento fosse dettato dallo stupore dei sentimenti che non immaginava di provare ma questo era un discorso molto pretenzioso e avevo promesso a me stesso di non fantasticare troppo con la mente per evitare di rimanere completamente deluso.   
C'era anche da dire che non avrei accettato che quello che era accaduto la sera prima si ripetesse.   
Avevo tutte le intenzioni di mettere le carte in tavola o quanto meno di far capire a Tyler quali fossero i miei propositi.   
Per questo motivo indossavo la mia camicia preferita, bianca, stirata e profumata, controllavo il mio aspetto ogni due minuti aggiustandomi i capelli e avevo scelto una playlist di musica soft-romantica che donasse l'atmosfera giusta alla situazione.   
Finalmente il campanello suonò e correndo verso la porta quasi inciampai.   
Quando aprii l'immagine di Tyler che aspettava in piedi sull'uscio mi ricordava in qualche modo come sarebbero dovuti essere i Bronzi di Riace che aspettavano di essere recuperati dal mare.  
Indossava anche lui una camicia, ma nera, e dei pantaloni, neri. Aveva un sorriso dipinto in volto a metà fra l'imbarazzo e la seduzione o forse così mi piaceva immaginare.   
I suoi occhi blu mi fissavano aspettando che dicessi qualcosa ma questa volta toccava a me ad essere senza parole.   
Tornai in me prima che la situazione diventasse troppo imbarazzante, fortunatamente.   
"Benvenuto." riuscii a dire con un sorriso nervoso. "Grazie" il suo non fu da meno.   
Feci un passo indietro e lui entrò in casa fermandosi di fianco il ripiano della mia cucina. Mi accorsi che aveva portato delle birre così mi sporsi per prenderle mentre gli dicevo che aveva avuto un'ottima idea e quando le afferrai, per sbaglio o no, le nostre dita si sfiorarono e automaticamente i nostri occhi si fissarono. La tenzione era decisamente alta.   
"Forse dovremmo aprirne una" propose.   
"Si certo, volentieri."   
Andai a prendere l'apribottiglie e ne aprii due. Le facemmo scontrare e bevemmo un sorso.   
Stranamente fu lui ad aprire il discorso: "Sono veramente dispiaciuto per come sia andata ieri. Sono felice di essere qui."  
Mi aveva colto alla sprovvista. Risposi d'impulso: "Non preoccuparti, non avrei dovuto andar via in quel modo... È solo che non riuscivo a capire cosa ti prendesse".   
La sua espressione tornò per un attimo quella confusa della sera prima e poi, come se si fosse fatto una promessa e avesse deciso di mantenerla, divenne serio, bevette un altro sorso di birra e disse: "In realtà neanche io so cosa mi sia preso. Immagino che fossi soltanto stupito di vedere quanto sei cambiato rispetto a come ti ricordassi". Dicendo queste parole mi lanciò uno dei soliti sguardi alla Derek Hale. Uno di quelli che ti incatenano e ti fanno credere di essere ammanettato ed incapace di muoverti anche se in realtà non è così.   
Ci stavamo fissando e io non potevo far a meno di pensare a quanto avrei voluto saltargli addosso e baciare ogni centrimetro del suo corpo. Avrei anche voluto sapere cosa stesse pensando lui ma dovevo accontentarmi della sua espressione non troppo innocente.   
"In effetti sì, sono cambiato molto. Dovresti proprio conoscere questa nuova versione di me." e bevetti un sorso.   
Ormai la nostra conversazione era diventata un susseguirsi di frecciatine provocanti ed entrambi ne eravamo gli autori.   
Ma a questa frase Tyler non sapeva cosa rispondere, o come mi piaceva immaginare, aveva una risposta ma si asteneva dal pronunciarla.  
Si limitò a sorridere e io gli fissai le labbra, ormai mi ero spinto troppo oltre, perchè tirarsi indietro?  
"Smettila di fissarmi in quel modo" mi disse, ma sorrideva ancora e non era infastidito, al contrario, si stava divertendo ed era evidente.   
"Non ti sto fissando" risposi col tono più sfacciato che avessi.   
"D'accordo" con un ultimo sorso finì la sua birra e la appoggiò sul ripiano. Si diresse verso il soggiorno.  
"Hai davvero una bella casa" si complimentò mentre con lo sguardo ispezionava la stanza.   
Terminai anche io la mia birra e lo raggiunsi "Grazie, l'ho presa da poco".   
La tenzione stava scemando e un po' mi dispiaceva. Mi eccitava quel clima di seduzione in cui sembrava che da un momento all'altro mi avrebbe strappato la camicia.  
"Fame?" chiesi.   
"Cosa mi proponi?" sorrise. "Ehm.. possiamo ordinare qualcosa, una pizza magari".  
"Perfetto". Mi allontanai per cercare il numero di una pizzeria che conoscevo. Composi il numero e ordinai due pizze.   
Quando tornai in soggiorno Tyler era ancora in piedi e io ancora non riuscivo a credere che fosse in casa mia e che con buona probabilità fosse interessato a me.   
"Ci vorrà un po' di tempo" gli comunicai. Restò per qualche attimo in silenzio, divenne incredibilmente serio, mi guandò, poi disse "Sarebbe un peccato sprecarlo."  
Ci fissammo per un attimo infinito che durò qualche secondo. Eravamo a distanza di un metro e prima che potessi accorgermene avevamo colmato quella distanza fiondandoci l'uno addosso all'altro. Baciai le sue labbra morbide, come me le aspettavo, mentre la mia mano accarezzava i suoi capelli corti.   
In un attimo eravamo sul divano e i nostri gesti parlavano per noi. Non ci volle molto prima che la sua lingua entrasse in contatto con la mia rendendo l'eccitazione massima. Sentivo le sue mani sulla mia schiena e quando alzai lo sguardo verso l'alto colse subito l'occasione per baciarmi il collo. Le sensazioni che mi regalavano le sue labbra umide in quel punto così delicato mi facevano impazzire e credo che se ne accorse perchè continuò fino a quando ogni centrimetro del mio collo fosse stato baciato.   
Per un secondo mi allontanai e lui fece lo stesso. Volevamo guardarci ancora una volta negli occhi, cercare di capire se stesse succedendo davvero.   
Il mio desiderio di lui aumentava così iniziai a sbottonargli la camicia senza troppa accortezza e lui fece lo stesso con la mia.   
Quando rimanemmo entrambi a torso nudo ci prendemmo un attimo per contemplarci. Per quanto mi riguardava avevo sempre ammirato i suoi addominali e adesso che potevo farne quello che volevo non riuscivo a rendermene conto. I baci sulle labbra si trasformarono in baci sul suo collo. Mi soffermai sulle clavicole quando mi accorsi dal suo respiro affannato che gradiva molto quel tipo di attenzione.   
Continuai scendendo lentamente ma sentii la sua mano sul mio petto che mi intimava di allontanarmi con delicatezza.   
Quando lo guardai mi disse: "Credo che dovremmo fermarci, per ora".   
Rimasi per un attimo interdetto e, preoccupato, gli chiesi "Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?". Mi sorrise, forse stupito dalla mia preoccupazione.   
"No, non hai fatto nulla di male, al contrario." Non fece in tempo a continuare che suonarono al campanello. Le pizze.  
Mi rivestii e andai ad aprire. Pagai e portai dentro i due cartoni caldi. Tornai sul divano e lo guardai in cerca di una risposta.  
Tirò un sospiro leggero come se non impazzisse all'idea di condividere quell'informazione ma poi disse: "Per me questa è la prima volta con un ragazzo e..."   
non gli diedi l'occasione di finire la frase. Avevo capito perfettamente la sua situazione e non intendevo metterlo in imbarazzo.   
"Non serve che tu dica altro" e gli sorrisi nel modo più dolce che potei.   
Presi le pizze e altre due birre e mangiammo mentre parlavamo di tutto e scherzavamo.   
Restammo così per un paio d'ore in cui ricordammo com'era comportarsi da amici, come avevamo sempre fatto, ma con la tenerezza di un interesse nuovo.   
Quando Tyler andò via mi salutò con un bacio a stampo prendendomi il viso con entrambe le mani.   
Chiusi la porta e mi sentii felice come non mi capitava da anni.


	5. Same idea

Tyler's Pov

 

Erano passate due settimane da quando avevo incontrato Dylan a casa sua.   
Era stata una serata perfetta e noi eravamo stati benissimo. Avevo potuto assaggiare per la prima volta le sue morbidissime labbra che avevano esattamente il sapore che mi aspettavo. Era andato tutto alla grande e poi io avevo deciso di fermarmi.   
Non mi pentivo di quella scelta, era la nostra prima volta insieme e non volevo correre troppo.   
C'era anche da dire che quella fosse la mia prima volta con un ragazzo, con Dylan per di più, e che quindi volevo andarci piano.   
Era innegabile che fra noi ci fosse una fortissima attrazione sessuale e quando eravamo insieme era davvero difficile pensare ad altro se non al sesso ma il nostro rapporto era più di quello. Eravamo amici da tanti anni e ancora non mi spiegavo come non mi fossi accorto prima di quanto Dylan fosse perfetto per me.   
Era stato il suo cambiamento fisico a farmi aprire gli occhi ma adesso notavo come la sua personalità combaciasse perfettamente con la mia.   
Nelle due settimane successive al nostro primo bacio ci eravamo visti spesso e avevamo stretto un rapporto ancora più speciale.   
Scherzavamo, parlavamo di tutto e continuavamo a conoscerci meglio, ancora meglio. Dylan era la persona più dolce del mondo e, nonostante il suo fisico muscoloso e da vero uomo, per me era come una creatura che andava protetta ad ogni costo.  
In queste due settimane avevamo anche continuato ad "assaggiarci" ma lui non mi aveva mai spinto oltre. Lasciava sempre che fossi io a dettare le regole del gioco, a decidere cosa andasse bene e cosa mi sentissi di fare.  
Non capivo se due settimane fossero un periodo di tempo giusto o no per lasciarsi andare del tutto ma conoscevo Dylan da anni e avevo capito che era davvero speciale.   
Avevo appena finito di allenarmi e decisi che ero pronto. Presi il telefono e gli scrissi. "Ti voglio."   
Pochi secondi e la risposta era già sullo schermo: "Sono tuo."  
Forse non aveva capito a cosa mi stessi riferendo o forse ancora una volta era la sua sensibilità a parlare. Gli scrissi "Vieni stasera a casa mia. Voglio farti mio."  
Pensavo di essere stato abbastanza chiaro e dopo poco mi rispose con un cuore rosso.   
Quello che avevo scritto era la pura verità, non vedevo l'ora di vedere sul suo viso un'espressione di puro piacere che gli avevo procurato io stesso e finalmente era arrivato il momento. 

Ero passato a prendere del cibo cinese al ristorante sotto casa; volevo che tutto fosse perfetto e per questo non corsi il rischio di cucinare.   
Avevo accesso anche il camino nonostante non facesse così tanto freddo ma insomma, dovevo creare l'atmosfera giusta.   
Non avevo fatto troppo caso ai miei vestiti, pensai che la maggior parte del tempo non li avrei indossati e questo mi accese per un attimo.   
Come al solito Dylan arrivò puntuale e quando gli andai ad aprire era più bello del solito, cosa che non credevo possibile.   
Si era tagliato completamente la barba e indossava una camicia nera abbastanza stretta da distrarmi.   
Infatti solo dopo che mi salutò con un bacio a stampo e mi diede il tempo di riprendermi mi accorsi che portava in braccio una busta con il cibo cinese del ristorante sotto casa mia.   
"Ho pensato di portare la cena" mi disse con tanta semplicità. "Abbiamo avuto la stessa idea, purtroppo" e gli indicai le confezioni sul tavolo.   
Ci mettemmo a ridere e iniziammo ad incolparci scherzosamente a vicenda.   
Mangiammo metà di tutta quella roba e ci fermammo per riprendere fiato.   
"Prima di finire potremmo prenderci una pausa" proposi.   
Mi guardò con il solito sguardo complice e disse "Cosa avevi in mente?" mentre si avvicinava alle mia labbra ma senza toccarle.   
"Non so, potremmo andare in camera mia" cercai di sembrare disinvolto anche se entrambi sapevamo cosa stesse succedendo. Mi avvicinai a mia volta senza toccarlo, la tenzione si sentiva tutta. "Fai strada" mi rispose. La strada la conosceva bene ma giustamente voleva lasciarmi fare e lo trovai adorabile.   
Lo presi per mano e ci fermammo davanti il letto della mia stanza.   
Mi fissava intensamente e io fissavo lui. Era qualche centimetro più basso di me e questa cosa mi piaceva. Iniziai a sbottonargli la camicia e lui tolse la mia felpa.  
Mi avvicinai e cominciai a baciarlo lentamente, spostandomi ad ogni bacio di qualche millimetro.   
Dopo poco mi concesse l'accesso della lingua e iniziammo ad essere travolti da un bacio molto più umido ed eccitante.  
Feci la prima mossa e gli tolsi la cintura dei pantaloni. Sentii le sue labbra incurvarsi leggermente sotto le mie e capii che stava sorridendo.  
"Cosa c'è?" gli chiesi sorridendo a mia volta. "Ssh, continua." mi zittii.   
Gli sbottonai i pantaloni e lo spinsi verso il basso. Fece la stessa cosa con i miei e rimanemmo in boxer senza smettere di baciarci.   
Lo indirizzai delicatamente sul letto e lo feci stendere sotto di me.   
Nonostante fosse la nostra prima volta non volevo mostrare insicurezze anche perchè con lui era tutto così naturale da non averne.   
Spinsi leggermente il mio bacino contro il suo e le nostre intimità, anche se coperte, si toccarono desiderose.   
Iniziai a baciargli il collo soffermandomi sulle clavicole, andavo molto piano e sfioravo il suo corpo con tutta la delicatezza possibile.   
Con la mano inziai ad accarezzargli l'intimità e la sentii irrigidirsi sotto il mio tocco. Continuai a baciargli il petto scendendo sempre a piccoli passi e quando arrivai ad un passo dai boxer glieli sfilai. Leccai la sua lunghezza e sentii il suo respiro farsi più pesante e meno regolare. Dopo aver prestato attenzione ad ogni centimetro presi la sua punta fra le labbra e lo sentii gemere per la prima volta. Delicatamente iniziai a muovere la testa e sentii la sua mano sfiorarmi i capelli come in una carezza.   
Dopo poco mi disse "Ty... ti voglio... ora." Era in preda al piacere, si capiva, e amavo vederlo così. Mi staccai piano e tornai a baciarlo sulle labbra per un attimo.   
Mi sfilai i boxer da cui la mia intimità fu felice di liberarsi e Dylan si girò a sua volta. Mi avvicinai e cominciai a baciargli il collo dalle sue spalle.   
Feci partire le mie dita dalla sua schiena e sfiorandolo mi avvicinai alla sua apertura. Presi una goccia di lubrificante e questo permise dopo poco l'accesso al mio dito.   
Lo sentii gemere. Quando lo ritenetti pronto ne aggiunsi un altro e lui sembrò apprezzare. Mi attirava a se con un braccio e io mi avvicinavo attento a non commettere errori. Forse percepì la mia paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato perchè mi disse "Sono pronto" con la voce piena di eccitazione.   
Sfilai le dita e iniziai a farmi spazio dentro di lui con il mio membro.   
Quando arrivai in fondo mi fermai e lo baciai per quanto la posizione non fosse delle più comode.   
Fu lui dopo qualche secondo a muoversi facendomi capire di esserci. Appoggiai la fronte sulla sua schiena e iniziai con movimenti regolari. Quasi subito il suo corpo si abituò sostituendo il piacere al dolore.   
Per quanto riguardava me, sentivo le sue pareti strette che mi avvolgevano e amavo la sensazione. Eravamo entrambi entrati nella situazione del piacere quindi decisi di aumentare il ritmo. Dylan iniziò a gemere sussurrando e questo accresceva ancora di più il mio godimento. Aumentai ancora il ritmo.   
Dylan gemeva più forte e cominciò a sussurrare il mio nome. Decisi che quello era il modo in cui volevo finire, con il mio nome sulle sue labbra.   
Dopo le ultime spinte più veloci venni dentro di lui e lui sul suo petto. Ci stendemmo uno accanto all'altro e lo aiutai a pulirsi.   
Mi guardò con lo sguardo ancora preso dal piacere e disse "Sei stato meraviglioso" prima di appoggiarsi sul mio petto. Gli accarezzai i capelli. "Anche tu" gli risposi ancora preso da quelle sensazioni.   
Dopo qualche minuto alzò lo sguardo ed esclamò: "Abbiamo altro cibo da consumare!" contento come un bambino.


	6. Dangerous bet

Dylan's pov

 

La mia relazione con Tyler andava a gonfie vele.   
Neanche nei miei più fantasiosi sogni avrei potuto immaginare il rapporto che avevamo. Ci capivamo al volo, il nostro senso dell'umorismo era sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda e soprattutto tenevamo in modo incredibile l'uno all'altro. Io avevo sempre provato qualcosa per Tyler ma quando il sentimento non è ricambiato è come se rimanesse vissuto a metà. Lui, invece, credevo che con me avesse dato finalmente voce ad una parte di se stesso che non ascoltava.   
Dall'altra sera poi, anche i nostri corpi erano entrati in una sorta di complicità e non faccevano che desiderarsi ancora.   
Purtroppo però non avevamo avuto ancora la possibilità di ripeterci per colpa dei nostri impegni.   
Stavo giusto ascoltando il produttore di un film per il quale mi era stata offerta la parte di coprotagonista quando mi arrivò un messaggio da Tyler.   
Era il mio manager a portare avanti la conversazione per conto mio e data la mia completa fiducia in lui decisi che potevo permettermi di distrarmi.   
Tyler mi aveva scritto "Ho preso i biglietti per la partita dei Warriors di stasera. Vieni?"   
Non potevo crederci.   
La partita di cui stava parlando era quella dei Lakers contro i Warriors, due squadre di basket che rappresentavano forse l'unico punto di rottura fra me e Tyler.   
Io ero tifoso dei Lakers da quando avevo 6 anni mentre Tyler teneva per i Warriors essendo nato in California.   
La cosa più stravolgente è che fosse riuscito a trovare i biglietti. Come ogni partita di NBA finivano quasi subito e acquistarli il giorno del match era quanto mai impossibile. In ogni caso risposi subito "Cosa?! Certo che vengo! Forza Lakers, sempre." sapendo che gli avrei suscitato una lieve irritazione.   
"Stasera vi stracciamo, vedrai. Passo da te alle 19."   
Come da programma Tyler arrivò sotto casa mia alle 18:55. Indossava il maglione tipico dei tifosi dei Warriors e per quanto la mia fede cestistica gridasse alla sfida, dentro di me non potevo che pensare che i colori blu e giallo gli donavano davvero, come tutti gli altri probabilmente.  
Io non avevo indossato nulla che facesse intendere di essere un tifoso dei Lakers; stavamo andando in un covo di tifosi che mi avrebbero assalito se avessi esultato una volta di troppo quindi avevo preferito rimanere in incognito.   
Tyler durante il tragitto in macchina mi spiegò che un suo amico gli aveva regalato i due biglietti perchè aveva avuto un impegno di lavoro improvviso e non sarebbe potuto andare alla partita. Decisi di fare un pò il geloso, volevo dimostrare di tenere al mio uomo. "E questo amico chi sarebbe?" chiesi guardandolo mentre era al volante.   
"Sarebbe Philip, un collega." disse con molta tranquillità sapendo che volevo soltanto punzecchiarlo. "E Philip... com'è che lo chiami, Phil?" sorrise non riuscendo a trattenersi: "Si, ogni tanto lo chiamo Phil." Continuai imperterrito sorridendo ormai a mia volta "Dunque Phil, lui com'è?" lo provocai. Non fece in tempo a rispondere che arrivammo nel parcheggio. Si posizionò fra due macchine spense il motore e si girò per guardarmi negli occhi. "Neanche lontanamente paragonabile a te" e mi diede un bacio carico di passione per farmi capire che quella fosse la pura verità.   
Lasciammo le chiavi al parcheggiatore e ci recammo dentro. Tyler prese dei nachos e poi cercammo il nostro posto. Fortunatamente non eravamo molto lontani dal campo e neanche troppo vicini da essere individuati e importunati continuamente dai fotografi; ci confondevamo perfettamente in quella massa di tifosi in giallo blu.   
Quando i giocatori e i membri dei rispettivi team entrarono in campo Tyler si voltò verso di me e disse "Allora, sei pronto a subire la sconfitta?" col tono di chi è troppo sicuro di sè. "Ti sbagli, sarete voi a perdere e mi dispiacerà quasi vedere la delusione sui volti di tutte queste persone, soprattutto sul tuo" risposi prontamente.   
"Sembri molto fiducioso" mi disse. "Sò che vinceremo, Kuzma è in ottima forma." affermai. Si avvicinò ancora di più e mi fissò, poi sorrise da un lato della bocca: "Sei così sicuro di vincere da sommettere?" e lanciò la sua sfida.   
Non ci pensai due volte e dissi "Certo. Cosa vogliamo scommettere?" pensavo avesse in mente una cena, dei soldi o qualcosa di simile invece si avvicinò al mio orecchio e mi sussurrò "un giro in paradiso per una sola persona, se capisci cosa intendo". In mezzo a tutto quel chiasso da tifoseria pensavo di aver sentito male invece era proprio quello che Tyler aveva detto. Lo guardai serio per capire se si stesse prendendo gioco di me: "Stai scherzando?" gli chiesi. Mi rispose serio a sua volta: "No. Che c'è, hai paura di perdere?". Mi porse la mano aspettando che io la stringessi. Quando avvicinai la mia però lui la ritirò a sè e aggiunse "Riscuotibile in qualsiasi momento."   
Stava davvero dicendo quello che avevo capito? Probabilmente sì. Gli strinsi la mano. Un secondo dopo l'arbitro fischiò l'inizio della partita e oltre alla fede cestistica adesso sentivo un'irrefrenabile voglia delle labbra di Tyler in un punto particolare.  
Alla fine del primo quarto i Warriors erano in vantaggio di 10 punti. Tyler non esitava ad esultare ad ogni canestro e io facevo lo stesso anche se ero appoggiato da molte meno persone. A metà partita le due squadre erano in parità e noi continuavamo a pungolarci a vicenda. Ogni canestro faceva gridare uno di noi due mentre l'altro si mangiava le mani e incitava i suoi. Quando mancavano ormai solo 5 minuti al fischio finale la situazione era ancora molto incerta e ogni canestro era decisivo.   
Nell'ultimo minuto i Warriors misero a segno ben due canestri da 2 aggiudicandosi così la partita. Avevo perso.   
Quando smise di esultare per la vittoria, Tyler si girò e mi disse "Dunque hai perso!" sorridendo. Se a dirlo fosse stata una qualsiasi altra persona probabilmente mi sarei sentito molto seccato ma siccome col lui non riuscivo ad arrabbiarmi mi sentivo soltanto dispiaciuto che la mia squadra avesse perso e per così poco per di più.  
Uscendo dall'arena discutemmo di alcune azioni e ammise che entrambe le squadre meritavano la vittoria, era stata una partita molto combattuta e si era deciso tutto negli ultimi secondi. Proprio mentre attraversavamo uno dei corridoi tempestato di foto della squadra dei Warriors dell'anno scorso, quando avevano vinto il campionato, Tyler si fermò di colpo. "Cosa c'è? gli chiesi pensando che avesse dimenticato o perso qualcosa.   
"Avevamo detto riscuotibile in qualsiasi momento, no?" era serio ma allo stesso tempo aveva uno sguardo diabolico e provocante. "Si, avevamo detto così" gli risposi.   
"Allora penso che ritirerò il mio premio adesso." mi fissava intensamente con i suoi occhi blu e il suo sguardo era così tagliente da oltrepassarmi.   
"Cosa?! Adesso? Aspetta almeno che arriviamo a casa" proposi anche se dovevo ammettere che l'idea mi eccitava molto.   
"No, credo di volerlo adesso. Cosa c'è, vuoi tirarti indietro? Non dirmi che la cosa non ti eccita perchè non ci credo." Quindi parlava seriamente e aveva anche una folle ragione. "Sarai accontentato." Procedemmo per altri 30 metri e trovammo il bagno sulla sinistra. Entrammo e fortunatamente non c'era nessuno. Chiusi a chiave, mi girai e spinsi Tyler contro il muro. Iniziai a baciarlo con prepotenza. Le nostre lingue si stuzzicavano e di tanto in tanto gli mordevo il labbro inferiore. La situazione era davvero calda e iniziavo a sentire l'eccitazione spingere nei pantaloni. Sfortunatamente ero stato io a perdere e quello era il momento di pagare la scommessa.   
Iniziai a scendere con le labbra sul suo collo lasciandogli dei baci umidi e delicati. Avrei tanto voluto togliergli il maglione e continuare a scendere ma non era quella la situazione adatta.   
Mi inginocchiai e cominciai a slacciargli la cintura dei pantaloni. Tyler mi guardava dall'altro e i suoi occhi trasparivano tutta l'eccitazione che quella scena gli provocava.   
Difatti quando gli abbassai i boxer era già pronto ed impaziente. Decisi però di rendere il gioco più divertente per me e vendicarmi della sconfitta che avevo subito.   
Non lo avrei accontentato come lui sperava o almeno, non subito. Iniziai a baciargli la coscia sinistra molto lentamente avvicinandomi a piccoli passi verso il centro. Sentivo il suo respiro farsi più pesante e quando arrivai quasi alla sua intimità iniziai a dedicarmi invece alla coscia destra. Non avevo intenzione di dargliela per vinta troppo presto, era chiaro.   
Iniziai solo dopo a leccare la sua lunghezza partendo dal basso e dedicando particolare attenzione lungo le vene. Continuavo a sfiorarlo in ogni centrimetro e quando fui soddisfatto iniziai a stuzzicare la sua punta.   
"Dy... ti prego..." mi supplicò. "Dimmi che mi vuoi" lo provocai. Sorrise anche se preso dal piacere e mi assecondò. "Ti voglio..."   
Lo accontentai. Presi in bocca il suo membro per quanto potei e sentii Tyler come sollevato.   
Iniziai a muovermi molto lentamente e con una mano mi aiutavo a cingere anche la parte bassa. Mentre mi muovevo a spinte regolari alzai lo sguardo e lo guardai intensamente negli occhi. Questo lo fece impazzire, capii. D'altronde era l'intera situazione ad essere oltre oltremodo eccitante.   
Lo vedevo ansimare e decisi di aumentare il ritmo. La mia bocca lo abbracciava perfettamente e le mie labbra lo tiravano a sè. Con la lingua continuavo a stuzzicargli la punta e lo sentivo quasi pronto. "Dì il mio nome." gli dissi. Nonostante fosse in preda al piacere più sfrenato riuscì a sussurrare "Dy..Dylan.."   
Aumentai decisamente il ritmo. Adesso le mie labbra e la mia mano andavano in sincrono molto velocemente e lui continuava a ripetere il mio nome sempre più forte fra un gemito e l'altro. Quando venne lasciò a metà il mio nome e chiuse gli occhi.   
Mi alzai e mi sistemai grazie al rubinetto del bagno. Dopo qualche secondo Tyler si ricompose a sua volta anche se lo vedevo ancora in uno stato di piacere assoluto.   
Venne vicinò a me e mi baciò a stampo. "Dovremmo scommettere più spesso" e sorrise.


	7. Insidious doubt

Tyler's pov

 

Come ogni martedì sera io e Dylan avevamo in programma una tranquilla serata di divano e film a casa mia.   
Avevo già preparato le ciotole piene di patatine e schifezze varie e aspettavo soltanto che Dylan rientrasse dal set.  
Stavo facendo un noiosissimo giro sui social quando mi capitò davanti, non ricordo neanche come, un video che mi fece provare un'inaspettata rabbia.   
Da quasi un mese era stato pubblicato il trailer di Maze Runner la Rivelazione, l'ultimo film di Dylan che fra qualche settimana sarebbe uscito al cinema.   
Avevo visto quel trailer e avevo espresso tutta mia felicità per il grande successo che la trilogia aveva ricevuto, Dylan questo lo sapeva bene.   
Quello a cui non avevo fatto caso la prima volta che avevo visto il trailer era la straordinaria tenzione fra lui e Thomas Brodie-Sangster che interpretava Newt.   
Era stato quel video trovato per caso ad aprirmi gli occhi. Il video, o come andrebbe chiamato, fanvideo, ricapitolava tutte le scene in cui Thomas e Newt erano incredibilmente vicini, si sfioravano, si abbracciavano. Era stata inclusa anche una scena in cui i due stavano per baciarsi ma si allontanavano all'ultimo secondo sapendo di essere ripresi; Dylan e Thomas che scherzavano, ballavano e una scena dell'ultimo trailer in cui litigavano e si avvicinavano pericolosamente.   
Finito il primo video ne partì immediatamente un altro prima che potessi interromperlo. Altre scene e interviste che mi rendevano sempre più nervoso.   
Anche io ero un attore e conoscevo la differenza fra recitare un ruolo ed essere se stessi. Quello che mi provocava una sensazione di fastidio non erano infatti le scene estratte dai film quanto le interviste, i momenti rubati, le foto sul red carpet. Più ne vedevo e più ribbollivo di rabbia e gelosia.   
Mentre mi facevo avvolgere dal sospetto e dal timore sentii il campanello suonare. Aprii la porta e Dylan mi salutò con un bacio a stampo entrando velocemente in casa e mettendosi a suo agio: "Ei, allora? Stasera cosa si guarda? Non scegliere il solito film noiosissimo, per favore" e si girò per guardarmi finalmente negli occhi. Dovevo avere lo sguardo di qualcuno a cui è stato buttato un secchio di acqua gelata addoso e me ne resi conto proprio come lui che, difatti, mi chiese subito se andasse tutto bene.   
Cercai di tornare in me e risposi che sì, andava tutto bene ma non riuscii sfortunatamente a rendere il mio tono molto normale e di conseguenza non tutti i suoi sospetti svanirono.   
"Mmh, se lo dici tu. Vieni qui dai" e fece cenno con la mano sul divano. Lo raggiunsi e mi sedetti cercando di comportarmi come se non avessi visto nulla di ciò che avevo visto. Dylan poggiò le gambe sulle mie e si sdraiò come al suo solito. Gli lasciai scegliere il film anche perchè non avevo nessuna voglia di guardarne uno.  
Dopo i primi dieci o quindici minuti afferrò il telecomando e mise in pausa. Mi girai per guardarlo e gli chiesi se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.   
Mi guardò come se gli avessi chiesto quante dita ha una mano. "Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Ho messo il film da dieci minuti e avrai guardato lo schermo due volte."   
Come dargli torto. Mi arresi al fatto che non potevo nascondergli i miei pensieri. "Io non ti ho mai chiesto se c'è stato qualcuno prima di me." buttai lì.   
Riflettè, non tanto sulla risposta ma sul perchè di quella domanda. Dopo qualche secondo rispose: "No, non c'è stato nessuno prima di te. Insomma, sapevo di essere gay da quando avevo 15 anni e ci sono stati alcuni ragazzi che mi hanno fatto provare qualcosa ma non mi sono mai esposto e quindi non ho avuto nessuno a parte te." Fece una pausa per capire dalla mia espressione cosa stessi pensando, poi riprese con cautela. "Posso chiederti perchè mi fai questa domanda e perchè sembri così strano?"  
La sua voce era un misto fra attenzione e preoccupazione. "Io... so che sembra una cosa stupida ma ho visto, per caso" e misi quanta più enfasi possibile nelle parole per e caso "dei video su te e Thomas e sembrate così in sintonia che..." non riuscii a terminare la frase. Mi sentivo un ingenuo.   
"Stai scherzando, vero?" mi disse subito con un tono di voce più alto del normale. "Ti bastano due video di ragazzine convinte per mettere in discussione quello che abbiamo?" adesso sembrava ferito. Forse aveva ragione, forse vedevo quello che in realtà non c'era. Cercai di difendermi o quanto meno di spiegare le mie motivazioni: "Non puoi negare che avete intesa fra di voi. E poi mi riferisco alle interviste e il modo in cui parlate uno dell'altro. È tutto online, non mi sto inventando niente."   
Dylan mi guardava come se non credesse a quello che stavo dicendo. "Io e Thomas siamo amici. Punto. I video con musiche romantiche, montaggi e scene a rallentatore possono far credere altro. Le interviste in cui scherziamo e ci prendiamo in giro possono far credere altro ma a chi vuole crederci." Adesso vedevo chiaramente le lacrime girargli negli occhi e lui parlava con la voce spezzata. "Non hai il diritto di dubitare di me perchè sai quanto tengo a noi. Tu lo sai che quello è un mondo a parte."   
"Come lo era per noi?" lo interrompo. Sa che ho ragione adesso. Sa che noi eravamo nella stessa posizione. I fanvideo, le frecciatine nelle interviste, tutto è nato per accontentare le fan che amavano la relazione platonica dei nostri personaggi. Adesso una lacrima gli è scesa dall'occhio sinistro.   
La prima volta che ho pensato a Dylan in senso romantico, quando ho visto American Assassin, non avrei mai creduto che potesse dimostrarsi così fragile davanti a me.   
Eppure ora era lì, sul mio divano, ferito dalla mia gelosia. Si passo rapidamente il dorso della mano per buttare via la prova della propria vulnerabilità. Lo vidi cercare le parole e dopo un pò alzarsi e dirmi "Quello che siamo stati io e te non capiterà mai con qualcun'altro. Mai. Thomas è mio amico. Tutto quello che vedi è fatto per le telecamere o è il frutto della nostra amicizia. Non lasciar rovinare a nessuno quello che abbiamo, ti prego." Parlava lentamente, scandiva ogni parola per dar peso a tutto quello che diceva e io... adesso vedevo quanto ero stato stupido.   
"Vorrei andare di là, posso?" mi chiese gentilmente indicando con la testa la camera da letto. "Certo" gli risposi.   
Voleva stare da solo, mi era chiaro. Lo avevo accusato ingiustamente e cosa più grave di tutte lo avevo ferito. Rimasi qualche minuto sul divano a pensare all'errore che avevo commesso e al modo di fare ammenda.   
Dopo poco mi alzai e mi diressi in camera da letto. Lo vidi con le gambe strette al petto, sdraiato da un lato. Mi sdraiai accanto a lui e lo avvolsi in un abbraccio delicato e protettivo da dietro. Ebbe un sussulto quando la mia pelle sfiorò la sua e non mancai di notarlo.   
Avvicinai le labbra al suo orecchio e gli sussurrai "Mi dispiace" nel modo più dolce e sincero che potei. Si girò dal mio lato scivolando dalla mia presa e mi ritrovai i suoi occhi cioccolato che mi fissavano ancora leggermente acquosi. "Io ho solo te. Io voglio solo te." mi disse.  
Sentivo il mio cuore bombardarmi il petto dalla felicità. Non sapevo come dimostrarglielo però e l'unica cosa che mi sembrava giusta in quel momento era baciarlo.   
Posai le mie labbra sulle sue cercando di trasmettere tutta l'emozione, il pentimento per le supposizioni fatte e il dispiacere per averlo scosso.   
Rimanemmo sul mio letto a dirci parole dolci e riempirci di attenzioni fino a quando la fame non prese il sopravvento.   
Ero così fortunato da non rendermene conto.


	8. Explosive dream

Dylan's pov

 

Guardavo la luce che oltrepassava la tenda bianca nella stanza di Tyler quando decisi che ero pronto.   
Guardai lui steso su un fianco, addormentato così profondamente da sognare, chissà cosa, mi chiedevo, e il raggio di luce posarsi sul suo fianco scolpito.   
Le pupille si muovevano veloci sotto le palpebre, la gamba sinistra di tanto in tanto faceva un piccolo scatto involontario.   
Cosa avrei dato per stare nella sua testa.   
Quando aprì gli occhi il blu mi colpì così forte che rimasi per un attimo sconvolto, quasi quanto lui che si ritrovò il mio sguardo addosso.   
"Mi stavi guardando, per caso?" la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.   
"Per caso" risposi vagamente, non potevo dargli certe soddisfazioni. Mi sorrise.   
"Cosa stavi sognando?" volevo sapere. Ci pensò per un attimo e si sforzò di ricordare, era evidente dalla sua espressione concentrata.   
"Ero nel labirito." lo disse con un espressione così seria che ci credetti.   
"Davvero?" troppo strano. "Si davvero, e c'eri anche tu. Come Thomas però, non come Dylan." Diceva sul serio?   
"E poi?" volevo sapere, diamine se volevo sapere. "Niente, presi dalla paura di morire abbiamo scopato." quasi gli scappava una risata.   
"Che cosa? Mi stai prendendo in giro!" Erano davvero questi i sogni che faceva? Quanto avrei voluto farli anche io.   
"Davvero pensi che ti prenda in giro?" non capivo più se stesse scherzando o meno. "Forse."   
Spostò la gamba che si appoggiava sull'altra e si girò con la schiena sul letto. "Secondo te avrei questo se non fosse la verità?"  
Adesso gli credevo. La sua erezione era palesemente testimone di quello che diceva. "D'accordo, era vero." ammisi.   
Sorrise soddisfatto e il secondo dopo fece un sospiro colto dalla sorpresa. Mi ero spostato velocemente a cavalcioni su di lui. Adesso potevo guardarlo dall'alto e sentire la sua erezione sotto di me. "Dettagli." esigevo, non chiedevo. Quando capì a che gioco stavo giocando decise di darmi corda (come avrebbe potuto non farlo?)   
"Sai è buffo che tu lo chieda, eri esattamente come sei adesso." Non mi interessava più se fosse la realtà o no. Noi eravamo reali adesso ed era quello che contava.   
Rapidamente gli abbassai i boxer e tolsi i miei. In poco tempo la sua erezione si era fatta largo dentro di me, le sue mani mi stringevano i fianchi ed entrambi eravamo pieni di attese ma a condurre il gioco questa volta c'ero io e io... mi ero fermato. Lo guardavo neglio occhi come se avessi potuto leggerci dentro chissà cosa e lui ricambiava lo sguardo anche se troppo accecato di passione e desiderio per lasciare spazio ad altro. Iniziai a muovermi lentamente. Soddisfazione. Troppo lento però, sentivo lui accompagnarmi col bacino dal basso; mi intimava a velocizzare. "Piano." gli dissi. "Ti fa ancora male?" si preoccupava per me, lo faceva sempre.   
"No, voglio solo..." iniziai ad aumentare il ritmo. Adesso non reggeva più il mio sguardo. Guardava il soffitto, non ce la faceva a resistere.   
Di nuovo piano. "Mi farai impazzire." riuscì a trovare il fiato e un sorriso per dirlo.   
"D'accordo." Più veloce, non troppo. Lo sentivo così forte, si faceva strada e poi tornava indietro e io sentivo tutto in ogni minimo millimetro. Quando arrivava sù e toccava quel punto, oh quel punto. Mi chinai leggermente con la schiena in modo da avvicinarmi al suo orecchio. "Chiamami Thomas." Che disdetta non poter vedere la sua espressione in quel momento. Di fiato non ne aveva molto, i gemiti dei minuti precedenti se l'erano preso quasi tutto. Trovò comunque il modo, per mio grande piacere, di riuscire a dirlo. "Thomas" e gemeva. "Thomas" e spingeva. Non ricordo quante volte riuscì a dirlo prima di venire dentro di me e di avere il petto bagnato dal mio seme.   
Quando mi stesi di fianco a lui e ci girammo per guardarci negli occhi era bello forse più del solito. Non riuscii a capire il motivo, forse erano i capelli leggermente più lunghi del solito o la barba, la leggera abbronzatura, non saprei.   
"Esattamente così" mi disse. "Cosa?" gli chiesi. "Il mio sogno, era esattamente così." Giusto, il sogno. Ero distratto.   
"A cosa stai pensando?" ed ecco che se n'era accorto. Certo, si accorgeva sempre di tutto.   
"Mercoledì prossimo." buttai lì. Forse si sarebbe ricordato, forse no. Poco importava. "Mercoledì prossimo... c'è la premiere di Maze Runner." e dunque ricordava.   
"Vieni con me." lo avevo detto, ero pronto. L'avevo deciso mentre il raggio di luce gli sfiorava il fianco e poi tornava indietro perchè la tenda si muoveva leggermente spostata dal venticello caldo che entrava dalla finestra. Io non volevo essere come il raggio di luce, tocca e torna indietro, poi torna. Io volevo Tyler e non solo per quella volta. Lo volevo con me nelle cose importanti e quella era una cosa importante. Lo vedevo colpito, poi indeciso poi curioso poi dubbioso. Poi: "Ne sei sicuro?" sempre premuroso. "Certo." ero davvero, davvero, certo. "Va bene, ci sarò." e sorriso dolce.   
Era stato davvero così facile?! "Lo sai cosa significa, esserci?" dovevo essere sicuro che non ci fossero fraintendimenti. "Si, lo so." e sembrava davvero così sicuro di sè da saperlo. Fu allora che la parte ansiosa e con la parlantina prese il posto di quella coraggiosa. "Significa foto insieme, cena allo stesso tavolo, il posto vicino al mio, la gente che ci guarda, la gente che capisce, la gente che" andavo come un treno. Per fortuna mi interruppe. "La gente che sa che stiamo insieme" lo disse lui per me.   
"Esatto, tu... sei sicuro?" perchè continuavo a chiederlo? Dovevo considerarlo incastrato alla prima risposta e basta invece di dargli tante possibilità di ripensarci.   
"Si, sono sicuro, te l'ho detto. In ogni caso dovremmo farlo prima o poi no? E poi sono contento di esserci per te in quella sera importante."  
"Quindi non lo dici perchè ti ho appena fatto fare una scopata fantastica?" adesso scherzavo come un deficente. "No, anche se era davvero difficile dirti di no dopo quella" si mise a ridere anche lui e iniziammo a fare la lotta come al solito, come due scemi. Ah, quanto amavo quello scemo.


	9. Not expected

Tyler's pov

 

Il lunedì seguente andammo a provare i vestiti per la serata.   
"Sei bellissimo." mi uscì così, naturale. Se ne stava fermo davanti allo specchio mentre una delle ragazze del team di quei super esperti di moda che preparano le star per queste serate importanti gli aggiustava la cravatta inutilmente dal momento che più dritta di com'era non sarebbe mai diventata.   
"Lo pensi davvero?" mi disse. Ma come faceva a dubitarlo? "Forse dobbiamo accorciare leggermente il pantalone" intervenne il capo della situazione. "Non molto, direi mezzo centrimetro". La mia faccia da 'cosa diamine cambia mezzo centrimetro' Dylan la vide e ci lanciammo uno sguardo complice e divertito.   
Quando fu il mio turno mi venne prestata la stessa attenzione riservata a Dylan. Il completo era blu, abbastanza stretto, soprattutto il pantalone, ma "è la moda, si sa!" aveva detto il boss e come contraddirlo?   
Guardavo Dylan dal riflesso nello specchio. Non mi era di certo sfuggito il modo in cui mi osservava il sedere e decisi di provocarlo un pò piegandomi fingengendo di sistemarmi una scarpa.   
Sgranò gli occhi e alzò le sopracciglia, mi stavo divertendo troppo. Parlò all'improvviso e con la voce troppo alta "Allora, abbiamo finito? Abbiamo altre faccende da sbrigare". Già, immaginavo che tipo di faccende. Ci congedammo e tornammo a casa in tempo per il pranzo.   
"Quel completo ti sta davvero bene, Ty" sospetto confermato.   
"Si, ho notato come lo guardavi, ti piace molto eh? Non è che vorresti fare cambio?" risposi provocandolo.   
"Forse è quello che c'è dentro il completo a piacermi, soprattutto quel pantalone oscenamente stretto." lo avevo decisamente conquistato con la mossa della scarpa.   
"Allora mi dispiace dirti che dovrai aspettare mercoledì notte per liberarmi dai quei pantaloni e prenderti quello che c'è dentro."  
"Bene, un motivo in più per aspettare con ansia quella sera."   
E in effetti fino alla sera di mercoledì eravamo stati presi dai preparativi ma l'eccitazione non ci aveva lasciati un attimo.  
Dylan aveva invitato anche la sua famiglia ma ne i suoi genitori ne sua sorella riuscirono ad esserci. Gli chiesi se fosse dispiaciuto che non fossero presenti ma disse che quella sera ci sarei stato io al suo fianco, quindi andava tutto bene.  
Mancavano poco meno di 30 minuti a quando una macchina ci sarebbe passata a prendere sotto casa.   
Ci eravamo già docciati, vestiti, improfumati e preparati di tutto punto e come al solito eravamo in anticipo ma la cosa non mi dispiaceva affatto perchè avevo bisogno di parlare con Dylan. Lo trovai in camera da letto a sistemarsi per l'ennesima volta i capelli davanti lo specchio, forse erano troppo perfetti, pensai.   
"Dy, girati." Ci ritrovammo l'uno di fronte all'altro, i miei cinque centimetri d'altezza in più questa volta pesavano.   
Gli sistemai il nodo della cravatta e nel farlo mi sembrò di imitare la ragazza di due giorni prima. Lo guardai negli occhi e lo vidi teso. "Fai un bel respiro."   
Mi ubbedì subito e inspirò ed espirò con calma. "Bravo. Adesso ascoltami. E' normale essere ansiosi, lo sono un po' anche io. Ma sai cosa sono più che ansioso? Felice. Ma come potrei non esserlo cazzo, se sto con te? Comunque, sono felice." "Anche io sono felice" trovò il tempo per dire. "Bene, siamo felici entrambi. Sai quando sarò ancora più felice? Quando stasera guarderò il tuo film e sarò profondamente orgoglioso di te. Sarò ancora più felice quando la gente saprà di noi due e sarò assolutamente più felice quando stasera torneremo a casa, distrutti come non mai, e dormiremo insieme. Perchè non voglio stare un attimo senza di te."  
Non sapevo se questo discorso lo avrebbe rassicurato o messo ancora più su di giri ma volevo che sapesse quelle cose. "Posso dirti una cosa?" mi chiese.   
"Certo." "Ti amo." Non sono sicuro che gli girasse una lacrima nell'occhio, molto probabilmente era nel mio, di occhio. "Ti amo anche io." Gli presi il volto nelle mani come la prima sera in cui ci eravamo baciati. Fu un bacio umido ma casto, per firmare le parole che ci eravamo detti. "Non vedo l'ora di gridarlo." mi sorrise.   
"Magari per stasera non è il caso di gridarlo, potremmo stenderli tutti sennò". "Va bene, lo griderò con gli occhi mentre ti guardo sul red carpet." Felici come due bambini.  
"E non pensare minimamente che io mi sia dimenticato o mi sia passata la voglia di strapparti quei fottutissimi pantaloni aderenti." Altro che bambini.   
"Forza, faremo tardi." e mi liquidai. Sapevo già come sarebbe andata a finire se gli avessi dato corda.   
Quando arrivammo con la macchina davanti il teatro, prima di scendere dall'auto, con una mano già sulla portiera, Dylan si girò e mi disse "in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, stasera, l'unica di cui mi importa sei tu." ed aprì lo sportello senza darmi l'occasione di rispondere.   
Mi era stata l'istruzione di aspettare 7 secondi prima di scendere. Appena Dylan aveva appoggiato il piede sul pavimento avevo sentito grida e urli, il suono delle macchine fotografiche e la luce dei flash. "3...2...1..." Misi un piede fuori anche io. Notai lo sguardo spaesato dei fans che nonostante lo stupore non avevano smesso per un attimo di gridare e che avevano cominciato a farlo più forte dopo aver collegato le cose. Trovai Dylan ad un passo da me, mi prese a braccetto. Continuavamo ad avanzare e salutare, avanzare e salutare. Lui si fermava per qualche autografo e un paio di foto con i fans, io non volevo rubargli la scena neanche per un attimo. Quando superammo l'ingresso iniziò il red carpet soltanto con i fotografi. Mi erano state date istruzioni anche per quello: dovevo lasciare un minuto di tempo a Dylan per le foto da solo e poi mi sarei potuto aggiungere. Allo scadere del minuto, quando mossi il primo passo verso di lui, Dylan si girò verso di me e mi sorrise, sentii il grido di cui parlavamo e cercai di ricambiare altrettanto "rumorosamente". Durante le foto avevo un braccio dietro la sua schiena, sorridevamo come pazzi.  
Quando entrammo salutammo alcuni membri del cast, produttori, scenografi e molta altra gente. Dylan mi presentava solo alle persone più "importanti", per il resto salutavo e facevo parte della conversazione e mi andava benissimo perchè lo vedevo nel suo mondo, a suo agio e mi sentivo bene di conseguenza.   
Quando mi presentò Thomas Brodie-Sangster sentii un po' di tensione nell'aria dovuta alla nostra vecchia discussione. Per fortuna immersi in quel contesto gioioso e presi dal momento sembrò tutto molto naturale e per niente imbarazzante.   
In poco tempo fu aperto un maestoso buffet al quale non avevo intenzione di partecipare, colpa della stomaco chiuso per la tensione della serata.  
Avevo perso Dylan di vista e lo cercavo con lo sguardo nella folla quando sentii la sua voce alle mie spalle: "Non vuoi mangiare niente?" Eccolo lì a preoccuparsi per me con un piattino dei miei stuzzichini preferiti. "Non ho molta fame." gli sorrisi. "Ti senti in soggezione? E' andato tutto bene lì fuori, no? Qualcuno ti ha dato fastidio? Io ti ho dato fastidio?" parlava senza freni preso dal timore. "Non mi sento in soggezione, siamo stati fantastici, nessuno mi da fastidio, anzi sono tutti molto gentili e simpatici e tu. Tu sei bellissimo e non vedo l'ora di farti cose che adesso non dovrei neanche pensare perchè con questi pantaloni stretti verrei subito scoperto e arrestato." sembravo averlo tranquillizzato. "Non vedo l'ora di farti vedere il film, voglio sapere cosa ne pensi." cambiò subito argomento.   
"So già che mi piacerà tanto." ed era vero. Disse: "Vorrei tanto darti un bacio, qui, adesso." "Farò come se lo avessi fatto." guardai in basso.  
"Guardami." mi ordinò. "Sai cosa c'è? Che il bello di aver detto a tutti di noi è proprio che posso fare questo." Mise una mano sulla mia nuca e mi avvicinò a sè.   
Mi baciò, uno due, tre baci e ci separammo. Ci guardammo rapidamente in torno e nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di noi, tutti presi dal buffet e dalle chiacchiere.   
"Adesso mangia, ti voglio in forze per stanotte." mi fece l'occhiolino e andò a salutare non so chi.   
Quando ci indirizzammo verso la sala per guardare il film rimasi piacevolmente sorpreso di notare il segnaposto con il mio nome accanto a quello di Dylan.   
"Non c'era bisogno, potevo stare qualche fila più indietro." cercai di dirgli. "Stai scherzando? Io voglio averti vicino a me" Era dolce, autoritario e amorevole.   
Il film mi piacque molto, nelle scene più belle sussurravo nell'orecchio di Dylan quanto fosse stato bravo, gli facevo i complimenti e tutto ciò che dicevo era assolutamente sentito. Nelle scene in cui il suo personaggio e quello di Thomas erano in stretta connessione tanto da far dubitare un sentimento amoroso arrivai a dire a Dylan che quasi quasi, anche io ero un fan dei Newtmas. Per poco non soffocò. "Che cosa?!" "Dico davvero, Newt e Thomas mi sembrano davvero perfetti per stare insieme!". Soffocò una risata e non mi rispose, sapeva che ancora non mi ero perdonato il modo in cui avevo reagito quella sera.  
Dopo la visione del film ci furono alcune parole da parte dei produttori e i membri del cast, ringraziamenti e battute.   
Era quasi l'una di notte quando iniziammo a salutare tutti e salimmo sull'auto che ci aveva accompagnati per riportarci a casa.   
Inserii la chiave nella serratura e in un attimo Dylan mi fu addosso iniziando a baciarmi con foga.   
"Dio quanto ho aspettato questo momento" diceva. "Non sei il solo." gli tolsi rapidamente la giacca e la buttai sul pavimento, lui fece lo stesso con la mia.   
"Vieni qui, porca miseria." e con entrambe le mani mi stringeva i glutei spingendomi verso di lui. "Possiamo almeno arrivare in camera?" gli chiesi.   
Eravamo rimasti nel soggiorno con la porta di casa ancora socchiusa.   
"Sì, andiamo". Si slacciò da me e andò spedito sul letto. "Dai Ty, non ce la faccio più, ti voglio da tutta la sera." non potei fare a meno di soffocare una risata.   
"Davvero? E cosa pensavi?" gli chiesi mentre gli sbottonavo con calma i bottoni della camicia. "Ho pensato tutto il tempo a quando saremo tornati a casa e mi avresti scopato per bene." aveva la voce calda ed eccitata. "Quindi adesso ti tolgo quei cazzo di pantaloni" e dicendolo di alzò e facendo quello che si era proposto rimasi in boxer, come lui dopo pochi istanti. Stava sotto di me e le sue mani stringevano impazienti la mia schiena, si muovevano tastando ogni centimento disponibile. Aveva la testa leggermente sollevata per permettermi di baciare e marchiare meglio il suo collo. Dopo poco i miei baci umidi iniziarono a scendere sul petto, si soffermarono su un capezzolo e lo torturarono finchè non fu rigido, di marmo. Lo sentivo ansimare leggermente, mi faceva capire che gli piaceva. Continuai a scendere fino all'inizio dei suoi boxer. Glieli afferrai con i denti e li spinsi giù, liberandocene. In poco tempo avevo completamente inglobato il suo membro nella mia bocca e il movimento regolare della mia mano che accompagnava lo faceva impazzire. "Ty, smettila o vengo adesso. Ti voglio dentro." Non gli risposi neanche. Lo girai delicatamente a pangia in giù. "Apri le gambe, così bravo." Con la lingua partii sulla schiena per arrivare alla sua apertura. Cominciai a leccarlo e sentivo la tensione dei suoi muscoli sciogliersi man mano.  
Dopo non molto inserii un dito che lo fece sussultare per poco. Quando cominciai a muoverlo sentii i primi veri gemiti di Dylan. Al secondo dito si lasciava sfuggire dei veri e propri versi di piacere fino a quando non disse: "S-sono pronto". Mi preparai a mia volta ed entrai dentro di lui. Dopo qualche secondo che gli concessi, come di consueto, per abituarsi alla mia presenza, iniziai a muovermi lentamente. Sentii i suoi muscoli abituarsi dentro di me. "S-sei così stretto" gli dissi. "Scopami come si deve" mi rispose. Iniziai quindi ad aumentare il ritmo e adesso i suoi gemiti andavano in sincrono con i miei. "Ty...Ty... s-sto per venire" sbiascicò. Quindi gli presi il membro con una mano e iniziai a muoverla alla stessa velocità, ormai estrema, delle mie spinte. Venimmo insieme, io dentro di lui, lui sul suo petto.   
Dopo qualche momento di annebbiamento tipico ci ripulimmo e infilammo sotto le lenzuola. Lo avvolgevo con un braccio e lo tenevo appoggiato al mio petto mentre gli accarezzavo quei morbidissimi capelli castani. "Sono la persona più felice del mondo, grazie a te." gli dissi. "Anche io sono felice e ti amo. Stasera è stata perfetta."   
aveva alzato la testa e mi guardava con quegli occhi da cerbiatto fin troppo da vicino per non vedere quanto fossi innamorato. "Adesso dormi, domani avremo sicuramente delle domande a cui rispondere. Ti amo anche io." e gli lascai un bacio sui capelli. Non servì molto perchè si addormentasse, era stata una settimana frenetica conclusasi con una serata davvero stancante. Anche le mie palpebre lanciavano scegnali di cedimento ma io impedivo loro di chiudersi. Volevo rimanere sveglio e sentire il respiro regolare di Dylan sul mio petto, il profumo dei suoi capelli nelle mie narici e, soprattutto, volevo pensare.   
Riflettevo sulla nascita della nostra storia, sul fatto che lo conoscevo da anni ma avevo dovuto vederlo nelle vesti di un agente della CIA per capire che fossi attratto da lui.  
E questo mi aveva aperto un mondo completamente nuovo, che non avevo neanche pensato mi appartenesse.  
Forse, pensai, questo è quello che succede quando la persona è quella giusta. Non conta nient'altro se il cuore lo fa battere.   
Non era previsto, io non lo avevo previsto tutto quello che sarebbe scaturito da quella sera ma senza ombra di dubbio era stata la serata che mi aveva cambiato la vita.   
Adesso potevo addormentarmi, consapevole del fatto che al mio risveglio Dylan sarebbe stato lì, che mi amasse e che quello che era nato senza preavviso sarebbe continuato per molto e molto ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui! Lasciate un commento se vi va, sono tutti ben accetti.  
> Grazie ancora.


End file.
